Luna de lobos
by Matias-the-killer
Summary: Primer fic, que pasaría si Murdoc fuese mordido por un animal...muy particular?...bueno aquí esta la respuesta que todo el universo se pregunta
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Gorillaz no me pertenece, pertenece a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett,

Murdoc Niccals 40 años (desde que nació)

Russell Hobbs 28años

2d o Stuart pot 25años

Noodle o Miho hatori o Suzuki Gonkura 15 años

Era una noche en un concierto los fanáticos esperaban ansiosos cuando de repente en el escenario salieron cuatro personas, una era de piel verde, tenía un collar con una cruz invertida en sus manos un bajo tenia, tenía una camisa azul con chaqueta negra, pantalones negros y converse azul, se llamaba Murdoc, otro era de cabello azul, no tenia ojos, tenia camisa blanca que decía "T virus" y converse negro, le decían 2d, otro era de piel morena, tenia camisa blanca, jeans y zapatos blancos, es estaba usando su batería, se llamaba Russell, la otra era una chica de rasgos japoneses, tenia pelo violeta, usaba una camisa de rayas violetas, pantalón negro y botas, usaba la guitarra, se llamaba noodle,

-¡Eso es todo por hoy nos vemos la próxima-dijo Murdoc saliendo del escenario con los demás

Una hora después un en winnebagon

Estaban los cuatro sentados hasta que el tipo verde se levanta y se dirige a la salida

-¿A dónde vas Murdoc?-pregunto Russell en el asiento del conductor

-Seguramente con una de sus "amiguitas" ¿verdad Murdoc?-pregunto 2d

-2d cállate-dijo Murdoc saliendo del Winnebagon

-Bueno nos vamos…cuídate Murdoc por favor-dijo noodle

Luego el motor del winnebagon empezó a sonar, el winnebagon empezó a alejarse de Murdoc, el bajista reviso en sus bolsillos, no tardo mucho en encontrar su billetera y un pack de cigarrillos, abrió el pack, saco su encendedor de su bolsillo y se lo metió en la boca inhalando el humo

Mientras tanto en los estudios Kong

Estaban los tres en su sala, 2d y noodle estaban jugando con su Xbox mientras que Russell estaba escuchando música

-Tal vez no debimos dejar a Murdoc solo ya se está haciendo de noche-dijo noodle

-Venga Murdoc ha llegado días más tarde solo para encontrar comida-dijo 2d

-Tienes razón….hoy hay luna llena-dijo noodle mirando la ventana (que coincidencia)

-Si…es muy bella-dijo 2d mirando a noodle

-¿Qué?-dijo noodle volteando a mirar a 2d

-Nada-dijo 2d mirando la tele-"tengo que declararme a ella antes que sea tarde"-pensó sonrojado

-Muy bien…pero te ganare-dijo noodle

-No yo te ganare-dijo 2d

-Mejor llamo a Murdoc que venga ahora porque los zombies están a punto de salir-dijo Russell sacando su celular

Mientras tanto con Murdoc

Murdoc estaba en un bar sentado en una mesa ebrio, al frente de, él había varias botellas de Whiskys y ron, el olor a alcohol en el era inconfundible, el celular empezó a sonar

-Joder justo cuando estaba a punto de ligarme a la zorra de afuera-dijo Murdoc enojado y contestando el celular-¿Hola?

-Murdoc tienes que venir ahora antes que los zombies salgan-dijo Russell en la otra línea

-Está bien gordo-dijo Murdoc guardando el celular

Murdoc pago sus copas de ron y whisky y salió sin decir nada, la luz de la luna alumbraba el sendero de Murdoc, luego de repente una niebla empezó a acercarse a él como si tuviese vida, el bajista caminaba tumbándose, unos ojos fosforescentes pudo divisarse cerca de él, Murdoc no se impresiono creyendo que había sido causa de su borrachera, los ojos brillosos se acercaron a una velocidad inhumana, tumbando a Murdoc al suelo, no tardo ni un segundo en sentir unos colmillos ardientes en su brazo, el grito de dolor se holló por toda la calle aunque…quien escucharía a un ebrio en medio de una neblina, cuando los ojos brillantes desaparecieron los colmillos también desaparecieron, Murdoc cansado salió corriendo hacia los estudios Kong con su garganta reseca

En los estudios Kong

Los tres estaban en la sala, 2d y noodle aun jugaban con la Xbox mientras Russell comía un sándwich de jamón, queso con huevos y salsa

-Te gane 2d-dijo Noodle feliz

-Rayos perdí-dijo 2d

-¿Cómo puedes perder?...2d están jugando un absurdo juego de contestar una pregunta-dijo Russell

-Pero había muchas difíciles en una tenía que poner un nombre que no conozco-dijo 2d

-No 2d solo tienes que poner tu nombre-dijo Russell

-Ah….noodle tengo que decirte algo-dijo 2d

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto noodle

-YO te a…-2d no pudo terminar de hablar porque se holló unos golpes en la puerta

-Habrán la maldita puerta-dijo Murdoc con voz rasposa y unos gruñidos

-No abras es el hombre del saco-dijo noodle asustada escondiéndose detrás del sofá

-No, seguramente es algo peor…es...Es…es Barney-dijo 2d asustado

-No, es Murdoc-dijo Russell abriendo la puerta

Al abrir Russell pudo notar que Murdoc tenía el brazo sangrando, los zombies se alejaron del bajista como si fuese un ente del mismísimo infierno, Murdoc cayo inconsciente al piso, gruño un par de veces al caer

-Noodle, 2d ayúdenme con el kit de emergencia-dijo Russell agarrando a Murdoc y dejándolo acostado en el sofá

-Si-dijeron 2d y noodle saliendo de la sala

-¿Cómo paso esto Murdoc?-pregunto Russell

-No se-dijo Murdoc con la voz la ronca

Murdoc miro en la ventana por la luna, sintió como si algo quisiese salir del mismo, el ardor en su brazo empezó a desaparecer como si nada en unos segundos

-Aquí esta-dijeron noodle y 2d teniendo un kit en sus manos

-Está bien tenemos que vendarle el brazo-dijo Russell

Noodle saco de su kit unas vendas y un poco de alcohol para desinfectarlo, derramo el alcohol en la venda y la enrollo en el brazo de Murdoc

El bajista no sintió ni el más mínimo dolor ni siquiera un ardor solo un escalofrió en su espalda

-Mierda aun tenemos un concierto dentro de poco-dijo Murdoc

-¡Murdoc te acaban de atacar! ¿y solo te preocupa el concierto?-pregunto noodle

-Mañana ya sanara tranquilízate Murdoc-dijo Russell

-Murdoc ya duérmete-dijo noodle y todos se fueron

Murdoc gruño mirando al techo el olor a alcohol no se hallaba en su cuerpo, al mirar hacia el pasillo donde estaba el camino a su winnebagon estacionado, Murdoc se levanto con dificultad agarrándose el brazo salió de la sala y entro a su winnebagon

Su cuervo que se llamaba Cortez grazno asustado como si se asustase de Murdoc, su amo

Murdoc ya cansado se acostó en su cama y cerró con mucha dificultad su ojo

Hasta aquí el cap 1, ¿Que será eso que mordió a Murdoc?, ¿Y porque estarán pasando esas cosas tan extrañas?...aunque no creo que a Murdoc le interese ni que un hombre-castor devore a 2d mientras hollé música de los 60…bueno hasta aquí


	2. El secuestro

Al día siguiente

Murdoc estaba en su winnebagon durmiendo, luego Cortez grazno y picoteo la cabeza de Murdoc

-Mierda ya despierto-dijo Murdoc levantándose y mirándose en un espejo

Murdoc cambio, sus ojos más brillantes, dientes más afilados, era un poco más grande-mierda este día no puede ser peor-dijo Murdoc golpeando el espejo, varios fragmentos salieron disparados, la mano de Murdoc se fue cubriendo por heridas, luego de unos segundos los fragmentos salieron de la mano de Murdoc y se cerraron sus heridas, Murdoc creyó que por fin después de tantos años había caído en una locura...pero no era así, salió de su winnebagon

* * *

En la cocina

2d, noodle y Russell desayunaban cereal de maíz, Murdoc entro sin saludar a nadie, abrió su nevera, saco su vodka como si fuese agua de un trago se tomó la mitad y se sentó en la mesa

-¿Murdoc estas bien?-pregunto noodle

Murdoc miro a Russell a los ojos por una extraña razón pensó que algo malo le había pasado…o pasara, luego miro el techo

-Porque así poder estar en esta espantosa tierra más tiempo-dijo Murdoc sonriendo malvadamente

Murdoc sintió en su alma una avaricia y orgullo en su alma, le dio otro sorbo a su vodka esperando algún efecto como nauseas o mareos que nunca paso

-Murdoc ya deja de beber eso en la mesa-dijo Russell creyendo que no sería un buen ejemplo para noodle

-Esta bien gordo-dijo Murdoc

Murdoc se levanto y guardo su vodka mientras lo hacía no puedo evitar gruñir

-Murdoc ¿sabes qué día es hoy?-pregunto Russell sonriendo

-No se-dijo Murdoc rascándose la nuca confundido

-Hoy es el primer día de clases de noodle-dijo Russell

-Ah claro-dijo Murdoc

Murdoc y Russell estuvieron por primera vez en algo, Noodle tendría que ir a la escuela para tener buenas calificaciones y según Murdoc para que no termine noodle enamorada del face-ache…un momento él estaba celoso…de 2d

-¿Oigan desde cuando los estudios Kong es un hotel?-pregunto

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron Murdoc y Russell

-Hay un tipo raro en el sofá-dijo 2d

Todos se fueron a la sala y vieron a un hombre de aproximadamente 46 años, tenía el pelo negro, ojos rojos

-Hola idiotas….veo que no has cambiado nada Murdoc-dijo el hombre

Murdoc sintió como su sangre hervía de la ira, el hombre que tenia al frente sus ojos era su hermano él era en parte culpable de la horrible infancia que tuvo el era Hannibal Niccals

-¿Que es lo que quieres Hannibal?-pregunto Murdoc aparentemente calmado

-Quiero que me prestes un poco de dinero-dijo Hannibal

-No, ahora vete-dijo Murdoc señalando la puerta

-No aceptare un no como respuesta-dijo Hannibal sacando un cuchillo muy afilado

El filo de la navaja se veía tan afilado que resplandecía, miraron la navaja unos minutos hasta que Hannibal se abalanzo contra Murdoc

Murdoc sintió un dolor punzante en su estomago, pudo oler su propia sangre, el ardor se presento luego de unos segundos

-Maldito-dijo Murdoc golpeando a Hannibal

Hannibal tenía un ojo morado apuñalo a Murdoc en el hombro

Russell agarro a Hannibal y lo saco de los estudios

-Joder-dijo Murdoc agarrándose el hombro

-¿Murdoc estas bien?-pregunto noodle preocupada

-Si….solo es una pequeña herida-dijo Murdoc señalando su herida

La herida de Murdoc se comenzaba a desvanecer y el dolor que sentía se fue

-Bueno….!noodle llegaras tarde!-dijo Russell

-Hai-dijo noodle y se fue

-YO la llevare-dijo 2d y se fue atrás de noodle

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde se oyeron golpes fuertes en la puerta

-¡Abran la maldita puerta!-grito alguien detrás de la puerta

-Ya voy-dijo Russell abriendo la puerta, luego fue lanzado hacia la sala por un golpe

El que le habría propinado un golpe a Russell era un joven de pelo azul y ojos verdes, tenía una camisa que decía "Danger" y unos pantalones y converse azules

-¿Quién mierda eres tú?-pregunto Murdoc molesto

-Yo soy marcos-dijo el joven golpeando a Murdoc

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Russell levantándose del suelo

-Matar a Murdoc Niccals-dijo Marcos golpeando a Murdoc en el estomago

Murdoc estaba mareado por el golpe, Marcos aprovecho para golpear a Russell en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, Murdoc se levantó y golpeo a Marcos en la cara, Marcos saco una navaja que tenía en el bolsillo y ataco a Murdoc, el bajista instintiva mente esquivo los ataques como si algo en su cabeza lo estuviese manejando

* * *

En la escuela de noodle

2d y noodle llegaron a un edificio pintado de blanco con amarillo, con carteles y otro estaban partidos aun sin despegarse de la pared de la escuela, en partes de la esquina se podía ver grafitis

-Bueno ya llegamos gracias por traerme 2d-dijo noodle

-De nada princesa-dijo 2d

2d se estaba acercando cada vez más a noodle para besarla pero oyeron unas voces que a noodle se le hicieron familiares

-Ustedes dos alto-dijo un hombre uniformado

El hombre era de pelo rojo y ojos negros con uniforme militar, se acercó a 2d

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-pregunto 2d

-Algo que no te importa-dijo el hombre sacando un arma que al dispararla saco un dardo tranquilizante y le dio a 2d en el cuello

2d sintió como sus piernas se adormecían, cayó al suelo luego todo se le empezó a nublarse para que finalmente cayera inconsciente

Noodle reacciono y le dio al hombre golpes de karate en la cara y el estómago,

-Joder niña duérmete de una puta vez-dijo el hombre presionando el cuello de noodle

-Un momento…tu…eres…-noodle no pudo terminar la frase porque cayo al piso inconsciente

El hombre agarro a noodle y le subió en un auto, miro a 2d que yacía inconsciente y sonrió de una forma maléfica y subió en el asiento del conductor

* * *

Mientras tanto en los estudios Kong

Russell seguía inconsciente en el piso mientras Marcos seguía atacando a Murdoc con su cuchillo, Murdoc tenía varias cicatrices que misteriosamente desaparecían estaban muy cansado por esquivar tantos ataques

-Mierda quédate quieto-dijo Marcos

-Tu muérete-dijo Murdoc golpeando a Marcos en cara

Marcos cayo con la nariz sangrando e inconsciente en el piso

El sonido del celular de Murdoc despertó a Russell, el bajista contesto su celular aun cansado y manchándolo con sangre

-Hola-dijo Murdoc contestando el celular

-Hola Señor Murdoc solo queríamos avisarle que tenemos a la guitarrista de su grupo si quieren verla con vida tendrán que venir a rescatarla-dijo la voz del hombre

Murdoc tenía sus venas hinchadas de furia y miro a Marcos para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara

-Mierda-grito Marcos ahora despertando con la frente sangrando

-Ahora habla pedazo de basura ¿a que has venido y para Qué?-pregunto Murdoc agarrando a Marcos

-Bueno estoy aquí para…..-


	3. secuestro oriental

-Ahora habla pedazo de basura ¿a que has venido y para Qué?-pregunto Murdoc agarrando a Marcos

-Bueno estoy aquí para rescatarla-dijo Marcos

Murdoc y Russell miraron a Marcos incrédulo

-Ja si claro-dijo Murdoc sarcástico

-Como te atreves a decir eso, tú secuestraste a mi hermana inmundo animal-dijo Marcos enojado

Cuando Marcos dijo hermana Murdoc y Russell se sobresaltaron de la impresión, no podían creerlo menos que ella lo estuviese guardando en secreto y haber dicho que fue secuestrada,

-¿Cómo que hermana?-pregunto Russell

-Si, yo soy el hermano de noodle-dijo Marcos

-Estupendo esto se pone mejor-dijo Murdoc sarcástico

-Nosotros no la secuestramos, vino en una caja de Fedex-dijo Russell

-Ah…lo siento….¿entonces donde esta?-pregunto Marcos

-Ella está en…..la escuela-dijo Russell

-Bueno ahora si está secuestrada-dijo Murdoc

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron Marcos y Russell

-Pero tengo un plan-dijo Murdoc mirando a Marcos mientras sonreía malvadamente

Marcos sintió un pequeño escalofrió y Russell se quedó pensativo al oír eso

Media hora más tarde

En una plaza Marcos estaba vestido con una túnica negra que debajo estaba escondiendo armas, tenía un audífono en la oreja

-Algo no me late bien del plan-dijo Marcos

-Solo hazlo idiota-dijo Murdoc que estaba escondido en unos arbustos con un audífono en la manos

-Ya lo encontré-dijo Russell mientras cargaba a 2d

-Déjalo en el winne-dijo Murdoc

Russell tiro a 2d en el asiento trasero del winnebagon que estaba cerca

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Marcos

-Dispara imbécil-dijo Murdoc

Marco saco unas pistolas y empezó a disparar a todas partes diciendo unas palabras en japonés

Unos hombres de negro, sacaron unas pistolas y dispararon a Marcos, este se oculto

-Muy hora del show-dijo Murdoc saliendo del arbusto y golpeando a uno de los hombres, otro disparo a Murdoc pero las balas llegaron al corazón pero no le hicieron nada, Murdoc sacó un cuchillo y apuñalo al hombre por el costado, Russell golpeo al otro hombre dejándolo inconsciente con la cabeza cubierta de sangre

-Maldito-dijo el hombre escupiendo sangre

-cállate…ahora ¿Dónde está noodle?-pregunto Murdoc

-No te lo diré-dijo el hombre

Marcos saco su pistola y apunto a la cabeza del hombre

-Está bien está bien, ella está en el edificio Waks-dijo el hombre asustado por el arma que apuntaba Marcos

-Russell, Marcos vámonos ahora-dijo Murdoc chasqueando la lengua

Los tres entraron al winnebagon y se estacionaron cerca de un edificio abandonado, estaba pintado de negro, 2d se despertó y entro en pánico al acordarse lo que le sucedió

-¡¿D-Donde e-esta noodle?!-pregunto 2d preocupado mirando a todas partes

-Está siendo violada y ahora está embarazada-mintió Murdoc con su típica sonrisa satánica

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo 2d en sock y preocupado

-Caíste idiota-dijo Murdoc mientras se reía a carcajadas

Russell miro molesto al bajista, Marcos suspiro perdiendo la paciencia y 2d estaba preocupado y molesto por la broma del satanista

-Ya vámonos-dijo Russell

-Está bien-dijo Murdoc saliendo del winnebagon

Los cuatro se bajaron del winnebagon que desde muy lejos el olor a cigarrillos y alcohol que con tantos años Murdoc había dejado, tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de la existencia de ellos a los alrededores

Varios hombres salieron del edificio y acorralaron a los tres hombres

-Salgan del camino basura Japonesa-bramo Murdoc enojado

-Ustedes no debieron haber venido aquí bufones-dijo uno de los hombres

Los hombres dejaron inconscientes a los cuatro chicos

Una horas más tarde

Murdoc escucho el sonido como si fuese una gotera echando su gotas acumuladas al suelo haciendo un eco, Murdoc al abrir los ojos empezó a sofocarse por una luz muy brillante

-¡Murdoc!-grito una voz familiar

A Murdoc le empezaba a doler los oídos gracias al grito proporcionado por 2d

-2d cállate me estas dejando sordo-dijo Murdoc

-Ups lo siento-dijo 2d

Murdoc al mirar alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en una gran habitación en blanco, se podía oler el hedor a gasolina y fuego, Marcos y Russell no estaban, había una chica peli violeta en una esquina abrazando sus rodillas y ocultaba su rostro

-Noodle-dijo Murdoc

-No puedo hacer que reaccione tiene mucho miedo-dijo 2d bajando la cabeza triste

Murdoc miro a noodle y se sentó junto a ella

-Noods ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Murdoc

Noodle seguía ocultando su cara Murdoc podía oír sus sollozo

Murdoc suspiro y abrazo a noodle

2d abrió los ojos, sintió como se empezaba a poner celoso y a la vez triste

Noodle reacciono y abrazo muy fuerte a Murdoc ocultando su cara en el pecho de Murdoc

-Harigato Murdoc-dijo noodle

Murdoc sintió una rara tranquilidad y a la vez feliz

Noodle se paró y de una patada derrumbo una puerta que estaba cerca

-vámonos-dijo noodle

Los tres salieron del cuarto y se encontraron acorralados por varios hombres, las paredes estaban destiladas y varias fotos de un joven de pelo marrón estaban pegadas en ella

Los hombres estaban armados por metralletas

-Disparen-dijo el hombre que tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho

Los hombres dispararon, Murdoc se paró al frente de 2d y noodle recibió todas las balas y la sangre empezó a cubrir el piso su olor era muy notable

-¡Murdoc!-dijo noodle preocupada

Murdoc golpeo al hombre de cabello purpura y al de cabello verde dejándolos inconscientes, Noodle reacciono y agarro una katana que tenía cerca y lo clavo en el hombre de ojos negros, 2d agarro una metralleta que estaba tirado al piso y disparo a todas partes, los hombres asustados se fueron corriendo y muchos maldijeron en varios idiomas

-¿Murdoc estas bien?-pregunto noodle

-Si…no te preocupes….vámonos ahora antes que vuelvan a matarnos-dijo Murdoc y todos salieron del edificio

A los alrededores del edificio

Los tres encontraron el winnebagon, noodle y 2d rezaron porque el winne no estuviese descompuesto o los hombres lo hayan tocado poniendo una bomba o algo por el estilo. El sonido del motor se hizo presente y los dos restantes subieron al winnebagon

Una hora más tarde

Los tres entraron a los estudios Kong al llegar vieron a Marcos y a Russell en la sala

-¡Noodle! ¡¿estás bien?! ¡¿Cómo estas Murdoc?! ¡¿Dónde estaban?!-preguntaron Marcos y Russell

Murdoc cansado y con un dolor punzante en la cabeza se fue al auto en lo que ambos contestaban a sus preguntas, al llegar al winnebagon que al parecer tenía varios agujeros de balas se fue a dormir


	4. Rescatando al peli-azul

A la mañana siguiente

Murdoc estaba dormido hasta que sonó el despertador de su alarma, Murdoc se despertó lentamente y presiono un botón encima del despertador apagándolo, sintió en su camisa gris un líquido y al verlo mejor pudo notar que era sangre, salto de la cama algo preocupado, no estuvo en un bar desde ayer así que no podía ser una pelea de borrachos, se pasó una mano por la cara mientras caminaba hacia un espejo del baño y vio que sus cortaduras, cicatrices y quemaduras a causas de peleas que ya estaban hace mucho desaparecieron de un día para el otro

-¿Qué diablos me paso?...maldita migraña-dijo Murdoc agarrándose la cabeza

Sentía como la cabeza le explotaba así que fue hacia la cocina donde instintivamente sabía que estaba el "face-hache"

En la cocina

Estaba 2d comiendo un plato de guafles, Murdoc entra a la cocina

-Hola 2d-dijo Murdoc

-Hola Murdoc….te ves fatal viejo-dijo 2d-"rayos Murdoc me matara porque le dije viejo"-pensó con cara de asustado

-Nada….solo un dolor de cabeza…necesito tus pastillas-dijo Murdoc

-Toma viejo-dijo 2d sacando un sacando un frasco y dándoselo a Murdoc

Murdoc saco de la nevera un poco de alcohol, se sirvió el cereal y puso el alcohol y las pastillas, comenzó a comer el cereal con alcohol como si fuese normal mientras 2d puso cara de confundido y extrañado

-Murdoc…. ¿cuándo era el concierto que teníamos esta semana?-pregunto 2d

-Creo que mañana-dijo Murdoc

-Bueno-dijo 2d

-¿Dónde están Russell y noodle?-pregunto Murdoc

-Están en el centro comercial...volverán pronto-dijo 2d

Murdoc al terminar el cereal con alcohol se fue a la sala al prender la televisión Murdoc se sentó en el sofá hasta que se quedó acostado

-Que aburrimiento-dijo Murdoc agarrando el control y cambiando de canal

-"_Hoy en las noticias tenemos información paranormal_"-dijo el presentador de la televisión

-¿Paranormal? Ja menuda farsa-dijo Murdoc

-"_En una ciudad en Estados unidos hubo un ataque de lo que parece un mítico hombre-lobo en varios barrios y en unos hospitales_"-dijo el presentador y se mostró unas imágenes de una cosa alta con garras estaba oscuro por lo que no se distinguía bien, también se podía ver que estaba atacando a varios policías y ciudadanos

Murdoc sintió un escalofrió, por alguna razón se sentía serio y algo pensativo con respecto al "hombre-lobo" pero no le dio mucha importancia

Mientras tanto en la cocina

2d seguía comiendo guafles, de repente su celular sonó y se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje

-¿Quién será?-pregunto 2d

El mensaje decía: "_2d amor ven rápido tenemos que hablar a gusto lindo. Noodle Aj_"

2d se sonrojo por el mensaje pero al final sonrió con su corazón a punto de salirse del corazón, se levantó y se fue

Una hora más tarde

Murdoc seguía aburrido viendo la televisión, Marcos entra a la sala con ojeras y el pelo despeinado

-Hola Murdoc-dijo Marcos sentándose al lado de Murdoc

-Hola bella durmiente-dijo Murdoc burlándose de Marcos

-¿Dónde están todo?-pregunto Marcos

-Tu hermana y el gordo están en el centro comercial posiblemente vaciando el lugar y el idiota no sé dónde está-dijo Murdoc

-Ah….-dijo Marcos

Marcos se fue a la cocina cuando entro escucho el celular que 2d accidentalmente olvido, lo agarro y al ver el mensaje abrió mucho los ojos

-¡Murdoc!-grito Marcos mostrándole el celular al bajista

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Murdoc molesto

-¡Mira!-dijo Marcos preocupado

Murdoc agarro el celular y al leer todo el mensaje sintió como la ira lo invadía

-No te preocupes….solo preocúpate que el idiota no se le olvide usar condones y no embarace a tu hermana-dijo Murdoc molesto

-No digo mira la ultimas letras son Aj-dijo Marcos

-¿Y?-dijo Murdoc

-Aj ósea Asesinos Japoneses-dijo Marcos

Murdoc abrió mucho los ojos y luego llego otro mensaje esta vez decía: "_si lo quieren ver vivo tienen que salvarlo está en la casa roja 347, sálvala ókami firma:__Míster Kyuso_", por alguna razón Míster kyuso le hizo familiar y no entendía lo de Ókami

-¡Tenemos que irnos rápido!-dijo Marcos

Murdoc y Marcos fueron al winnebagon y condujeron hasta una casa de tres pisos

-Murdoc ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Marcos mostrando unas bragas y sostén

-Son de las prostitutas de la semana pasada-dijo Murdoc

Marcos tiro las prendas, asqueado ambos se bajaron del winnebagon y tocaron la puerta

-¿Quién es?-pregunto una voz de hombre

-Venimos por un idiota-dijo Murdoc

-Equivocado imbéciles-dijo el hombre

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Marcos

Murdoc entro al winnebagon junto con Marcos y estrellaron el winnebagon en la puerta haciendo un enorme holló

-¿Qué rayos hiciste?-pregunto Marcos

-Hice un holló en la pared amigo mío-dijo Murdoc

Varios policías japoneses entraron con katanas y pistolas, Murdoc noqueo a siete policías y Marcos saco una pistola y le disparo otros siete

Mientras tanto en el último piso

Estaban varios policías japoneses, 2d estaba atado en una silla con moretones y un chichón en su frente, tenía sangre en su cara

-¿Dónde está la niña súper-soldado?-pregunto el policía japonés rubio

-No te lo diré-dijo 2d escupiendo sangre

-Maldito te morirás-dijo el policía rubio sacando una pistola y apuntando a 2d

-AAAAAAAAAAHHH-se oia el grito de varios policías

-¿Qué mierda…?-pregunto el rubio

La puerta se derrumbó por el golpe de Marcos, el policía rubio se escondió detrás de 2d y lo siguió apuntando en la cabeza

-Quédate quieto o lo mato-dijo el rubio

Murdoc salto hacia la habitación y por instinto lanzo una katana haciendo que se clavaron en el estómago del rubio, Marcos desato a 2d que cayo desmayado y Marcos tuvo que cargarlo, Murdoc se acercó hacia el policía rubio

-¿Quién o qué rayos es Ökami?-pregunto Murdoc fríamente al rubio

-Entonces eres tu…..no puedo creerlo…..después de todo si era verdad-dijo rubio luego murió

Murdoc se quedó mirando al rubio inerte pensativo y confundido

-Ya vámonos Murdoc-dijo Marcos cargando a 2d luego se fue

Murdoc se quedó callado de repente pudo presentir el aroma de alguien…. ¿su aroma?...si Murdoc sintió su presencia

-¿Quién está aquí?-pregunto Murdoc

Un hombre de 70 años entro a la habitación, tenía una bata de laboratorio y unas botas

-Hola Murdoc…yo soy Kyuso saotu-dijo el hombre

-¿Y que quieres?-pregunto Murdoc

-Ayudarte con lo de tu amigo en agradecimiento por cuidar a noodle-dijo Kyuso sonriendo

-De nada-dijo Murdoc

-Nos volveremos a ver pronto Niccals-dijo Kyuso saliendo

Murdoc se fue con Marcos a los estudios Kong, cuando llegaron vieron a noodle con muuuchas bolsa de ropa y a Russell cansado

-¡¿Qué le paso a 2d?!-pregunto noodle preocupada

-Digamos que….tuvo un percance-dijo Murdoc

Marcos acostó a 2d y noodle y Russell pasaron algodón con alcohol sobre la cara de 2d

Murdoc salió a la calle y se sentó en el piso ya se estaba cansando de tener que salvar a sus amigos de chinos o japoneses tontos

-Hola Niccals-dijo…..

**Bueno hasta aquí ¿quien sera el hombre que estará hablando con Murdoc?, y ¿que rayos sera todo eso de Ökami?...no se los dire esperen hasta el proximo cap :)**


	5. amor, canción y luna

Murdoc salió a la calle y se sentó en el piso

-Hola Niccals-dijo Jamie sentándose al lado

-Hola dibujante de cuarta-dijo Murdoc

-Veo que sigue teniendo problemas porque te gane en esa apuesta-dijo Jamie

-Mejor cállate idiota-dijo Murdoc

-Murdoc, dime ¿cuándo 2d se empezó a interesar en noodle?-pregunto Jamie

Murdoc abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta de Jamie

-¿De qué hablas hewlett?-pregunto Murdoc

-Digo que deberíamos aprovechar eso para decirles a los fans que ambos son novios-dijo Jamie

-No haremos eso….eres muy cínico-dijo Murdoc

-¿Yo soy el cínico?...tu eres el que les dijo a todos que noodle no había muerto en el mañana y nosotros tuvimos que salvarla…..tú fuiste el que planeo la idea de plastic beach…y tú fuiste el que planeo reemplazar a 2d con un ciborg-dijo Jamie

-Mejor lo hablamos luego-dijo Murdoc

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a un bar dentro de una hora?-pregunto Jamie

-Trato-dijo Murdoc y se fue

Murdoc nunca rechazaría beber menos si había chicas o prostitutas en el camino él era así….mientras caminaba dirigiéndose a la cocina no pudo pensar en lo que era esa cosa del noticiero….no parecía ser de este mundo al entrar a la cocina vio a Russell comiendo uno de sus muchos sándwiches que escondía, Murdoc al abrir la nevera busco inmediatamente la botella de licor estiro su mano la agarro al beberla no sintió nada…ni siquiera su aroma que tanto le gustaba

-Hola Murdoc….¿crees que 2d y noodle hagan buena pareja?-pregunto Russell

-Hola… !¿QUE?!-pregunto Murdoc escupiendo su cerveza

-Sí, creo que 2d por fin se le declarara a noodle-dijo Russell

-No-dijo Murdoc

-Murdoc ¿Qué te pasa viejo?-pregunto Russell

-Nada y no me digas viejo gordo-dijo Murdoc

-Perdón es que es raro que no estés ebrio o con unas prostitutas ahora-dijo Russell

-¿Quién sabe? ahora mismo tal vez me esté esperando tu hermana-dijo Murdoc y se fue mientras se reía de la burla

Russell se quedó con el ceño fruncido y noodle entro a la cocina comiendo una manzana

-Hola-dijo noodle

-Hola noods ¿sabes porque Murdoc se comporta tan raro?-pregunto Russell

-¿Cómo qué raro?-pregunto noodle

-Cada vez que hablo 2d te declarara se pone nervioso y enojado-dijo Russell

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto noodle abriendo mucho los ojos

-¿Aun no lo hace?...ups-dijo Russell

Noodle se fue corriendo a la habitación de 2d

-Debí imaginar que 2d no lo podría hacer-dijo Russell comiéndose un sándwich

Mientras tanto en el Winnebagon

Murdoc estaba con su bajo acostado en su cama tenía una canción en la cabeza en la que quería componerlo ahora mismo: The days go flying when you're by my side holding hands looking at us in the eyes, I get lost in the green meadow my heart is bursting with so much happiness are my light and dark your lips with mine I tell you I love you do wolves howl your name, I play with your beautiful hair while you grab my face purple, the days go flying when you're beside me holding hands looking at us in the eye

Murdoc no podía creerlo la canción era sobre dos personas enamoradas una era él y la otra persona era…Murdoc abrió los ojos sorprendido y asustado

-No puede ser….¿Yo enamorado?-se preguntó Murdoc el empezó a reír a carcajadas el nunca se enamoraría menos de ella pero luego de unos minutos pensando su expresión se volvió seria y decidió dormir unos minutos

Mientras tanto en la habitación de 2d

2d estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, noodle al entrar a su habitación se acercó lentamente a él y lo beso en los labios

-¿Noodle?-dijo 2d despertándose

-Hola amor-dijo noodle

-Hola… ¿me llamaste amor?-pregunto 2d

-Sip-dijo noodle y beso a 2d

2d se sonrojo pero correspondió el beso de noodle y la abrazo el corazón de ambos se aceleraba a cada segundo mientras pasaban los segundos

Mientras tanto en la cocina

Russell seguía comiendo sus sándwiches (vaya son demasiados) luego entra Marcos

-Hola Marcos-dijo Russell

-Hola…. ¿Dónde está Murdoc?... un tipo llamado Jamie lo busca-dijo Marcos

-Él está dormido en el winnebagon-dijo Russell

Marcos sonrió malvadamente teniendo una broma en su mente se fue al winnebagon pero antes entro a su habitación

-Ese chico se parece a Murdoc-dijo Russell

-Hola Russell-dijo 2d entrando sonrojado y sonriendo (vaya últimamente la cocina es el lugar más popular)

-Hola… ¿Por qué estas feliz?-pregunto Russell

-Porque noodle se me declaro y le correspondí-dijo 2d feliz

-Sabía que harían una bonita pareja hermano que bien por ustedes-dijo Russell

-Si…¿tengo algo en la espalda?-pregunto 2d dándose la vuelta

En la espalda tenia una nota que decía "soy 2d un retrasado patéame y te dare 500dolares"

-Parece que Marcos es muy bromista-dijo Russell agarrando la nota

Mientras tanto en el winnebagon

Murdoc estaba dormido y estaba cantando entresueños su canción que al parecer no podía quitárselo ni dormido: The days fly by when you're by my side, holding hands staring us in the eyes, I can not help but smile when I look at you breath when you're near me but age and reality separate us, I'll tell you for sure that will fight for you even if you lose! never surrender! with the notes of my feelings and my heart stereo tell you I love you I love you!'ll love you forever!

Marcos entro al winnebagon con un altavoz y lo puso en la oreja de Murdoc

-¡DESPIERTA IGUANA Y DEJA DE CANTAR!-grito Marcos en el altavoz

-AAAAAAHHHHH-grito Murdoc callándose de la cama

-Idiota un tipo llamado Jamie te espera en el Bar-dijo Marcos y se fue

-Maldito Japonés-dijo Murdoc levantándose y saliendo del winnebagon

En un bar

Murdoc entro a un bar que más bien parecía un club con música, con strippers y bailarinas bailando con un tubo con poca ropa

-Se ve divertido ¿no? Niccals-dijo Jamie apareciendo detrás de Murdoc

-¡Ah! Digo hola-dijo Murdoc

-Muy bien solo ponte a gusto aquí y tal vez unas chicas se fijen en ti-dijo Jamie

Murdoc se acercó a unas chicas y comenzó a coquetear al parecer le estaba resultando, Jamie se sento al lado de unas strippers y pidió varios tragos de cerveza

Mientras tanto en los estudios Kong

Noodle y 2d estaban viendo la televisión abrasados al parecer veían una película romántica

-Noodle ¿te parece si vemos otra película?-pregunto 2d

-Si amor-dijo noodle agarrando el control y cambiando de canal

Ahora empezaba una película de terror 2d apago las luces y noodle se fue por unas palomitas de Maíz

Luego de unos minutos 2d estaba durmiendo en el sofá, noodle llego con un plato hondo de palomitas, dejo el plato al frente de 2d y se fue a su habitación, cuando llego unos hombres la estaba agarrando de la boca para que no gritara, los hombres estaban vestidos de negro con mascara de hockey roja y la del otro era azul

-Silencio niñita, considera que estamos recolectando impuestos del bar tranquila le dejaremos una nota a Murdoc-dijo uno de los hombres

El hombre con la máscara roja le saco la mayor parte de la ropa de noodle y el otro hombre con mascara azul saco una cámara y empezó a grabar

-Por favor no me hagan nada-dijo noodle asustada

Era muy raro en ella tener miedo ya que sabía karate pero en esos días la atmosfera y algo cerca de ella

-Muy bien ahora solo gózalo niña-dijo el hombre con mascara roja

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH-grito el hombre con mascara azul al parecer algo lo estiraba pero era muy oscuro para ver

-¡Maldito sal o la mato!-dijo el hombre con mascara roja apuntando una pistola a la cabeza de noodle

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu-dijo una voz familiar…al parecer Murdoc ya había regresado del Bar

-TU….hijo de puta te acercas y la mato-dijo el hombre con mascara roja

Murdoc agarro al hombre con su mano…pero…ya no era una mano de hombre sino parecía una mano peluda con garras muy afilados y estiro al hombre con mascara roja a la oscuridad….no se oigan ni un sonido….pero noodle al ver en la oscuridad pudo ver que Murdoc se acercaba a ella

-¡Murdoc!-grito noodle corriendo hacia Murdoc

Noodle abrazo al bajista asustada, Murdoc le correspondió el abrazo, se miraron a los ojos por varios minutos, Murdoc se acercó a ella y la beso ella le correspondió el beso luego de unos minutos se quedó dormida y Murdoc la tuvo que dejar en su cama

Murdoc encendió un cigarrillo, lo metió en su boca, su fue caminando por el pasillo y pudo ver un camión en el asiento del conductor estaba Marcos

-Bueno Ökami nos vemos llevare a estos dos idiotas a la cárcel-dijo Marcos y se fue en su camión

Murdoc no lograba pensar con claridad lo que había hecho….solo recordó un animal extraño haber hablado con las strippers, llevar a la cama a varias de ellas encontrarse con Marcos en la calle y pudo notar en su expresión una de asombro y luego la batalla con esos hombres, se fue en su cama cansado ya que sentía dolor en su pecho, cabeza y abdomen

**Murdoc está perdiendo la memoria creo que es causa de la vejes jajajajajja bueno hasta aquí el cap…. ¿qué será lo que le paso a Murdoc? y las canciones son para mi amor verdadero...si por cosa del destino lees las canciones te diré que las saque de mi corazón :)**


End file.
